<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interrupted by necroneol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134063">Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol'>necroneol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, exhibition vibes, ftm trans shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus catches Shepard in the middle of something, and ends up with a front row seat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shepard eased himself back onto his elbows, head against the headboard of his bed, neck supported by pillows. His jacket was lost, his pants somewhere at the foot of his bed, and his briefs were barely on his hips anymore. He spoke as he pushed them out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EDI? Can you lock my door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Locked, Shepard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Shepard brought his fingers to his mouth, but paused. “Can you...go away for a little bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, Commander.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>So close. Oh fuck, he was so close. With a pillow in his teeth and his brow drawn tightly in, he groaned. His wrist was aching, deep in the bone, but he didn’t dare stop. His fingers locked up and he just went faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come two times already, which was pretty normal for him. Jerk off sessions usually lasted 45 minutes to an hour at most, and anything less than 3 orgasms was unexpected. It always took him a long time to settle down after the first orgasm, and not rubbing out a couple more was damn near </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Some sort of low bass type beat was playing from his rooms speakers, mostly to block out his own noise. From his omni-tool, he played private audios, pornographic files he had purchased from a nice lady on Omega. It was quiet, low enough for him to just barely hear the recorded moans and the sound of skin meeting skin. He matched his pace with the pace of the recording, and as they fucked faster, he fucked faster too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his favorite audio, too. It always got him off in the best way. Why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the Turian on the other end sounded very similar to a certain sharpshooting Turian Shepard was very familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The low, almost purring voice, grunting and coaxing his partner as he pounded into her, well….its safe to say it conjured some good imagery in Shepard’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-uck…” Shepard’s back arched as he writhed away from his own fingers. He had one hand on his clit, the other holding his favorite toy, fucking his ass. The Turian on the recording purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close, baby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard rolled his eyes and closed them. Though he didn’t say it out loud, the name was pulsing through his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garrus, Garrus, Garrus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They’d never been intimate, not in any way that Shepard would like, but he had seen him out of his armor, and he liked what he saw. He could imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His body contorted, his legs hoisted over Garrus’ shoulders, his calves over his hooded carapace. Garrus fucking him so hard and fast he saw stars. His hands in his hair, Shepard senseless and drooling. He would say his name, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shepard</span>
  <em>
    <span>, in that velvety voice, and Shepard would be putty in his clawed hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Garrus…” Shepard whimpered, and he felt his abdomen tense. “Garrus…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, a knock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...Commander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard froze and his eyes flew open. “Garrus?” he whispered hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shepard, Garrus Vakarian would like to see you.” EDI informed him, monotone as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard rolled his eyes, and groaned. “Fuck.” He jolted upright, shoved his toy under his pillow, and snatched up his pants. He couldn’t find his briefs at first glance and he didn’t care to look for them. He yanked his pants back on and wiped his hands clean on the back pocket. As he hurried to the door, he smoothed back his hair, and tried to ignore the horribly uncomfortable feeling of his near-orgasm coming to a sudden stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the door, it hissed open, and he was met with Garrus, who stood there awkwardly. Shepard cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garrus. Hey.” He leaned against the doorway, entirely because the shift rubbed him good, and for just a moment his discomfort was relieved with pleasure, before the discomfort doubled right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his voice was strained, but he tried to keep it cool. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to come see you after I was finished in the battery for today?” It sounded almost like a question, like he was unsure of himself. Maybe he had misunderstood something, or…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard hit himself between the eyes with the heel of his palm and cursed. “Shit! I totally forgot. I’m so sorry.” he moved aside, inviting Garrus in, and sighed. Garrus was right. He had told him to stop by, after Garrus had first asked him if he had a moment to talk about some upgrades for the Normandy’s defenses. Of course he had to forget, and of course he had to decide to jack off, instead of just doing literally anything else. Why couldn’t Garrus have interrupted him as he was filing reports or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed him inside, and Garrus stopped to lean against the tank. Shepard sat himself down in his desk chair, and swiveled it to face Garrus. He crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest. His body was not going to let him forget the fact that he was still horny as fuck right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? I didn’t wake you, did I?” Garrus frowned, clearly concerned. Shepard only hoped he wasn’t too much of a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I’m fine, I was just...about to take a shower.” Oh, great. Now he was imagining shower sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it won’t take long. I just wanted to go over these with you.” He pulled up his omni-tool, and some pictures of listings came up. Huge fucking guns, smaller callibration components, shipments of fluid for ship maintenance. “It’s a big order, and it isn’t cheap. But it will help us.” He glanced over at Shepard, who was sort of watching him, but not...quite. “I figured as long as it had your seal of approval, Cerberus wouldn’t mind forking over the funds. So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard was staring at his mouth, at his hands. He watched how his face moved as he spoke, how deftly he did something as simple as interfacing with his omni-tool. So skilled in everything he did, and his voice, so low, like velvet and honey and--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shepard?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shepard blinked, and finally met Garrus’ gaze. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah. It sounds good, Garrus. Send me the order details, and I’ll place it.” He swallowed dryly, and squirmed where he sat. Garrus noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked quietly, “You’re sweating. And you’re obviously out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. For what felt like forever, he just sat there. His one-track mind  was practically begging him to get back to it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and somewhere in the deep, hopelessly horny recesses of his brain, a little voice mentioned just how good of an idea it would be to invite Garrus to join. The logical side of his brain that understood the consequences, implications, and complications involved with this idea refused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, he was always a man of impulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard kept his head low, and muttered, “I was a little busy before you came over, Garrus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus said nothing, simply made a face, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>go on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know…” Shepard glanced at him from between his fingers, “like, jacking off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of realization dawned on the Turian’s face, and his eyes widened. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so, I’m a little distracted. I didn’t get to...finish...up.” Shepard grumbled as he turned his head, staring down at his discarded jacket on the floor. He noticed his briefs now, too. They were the same black as his jacket, and blended in. Damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly enough, Garrus didn’t immediately freak out and try to run away. In fact, he was being awfully quiet. When Shepard spared a brief look at his face, he caught an expression he couldn’t place, and his stomach did a somersault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened up in his chair, and gripped the arm of it with shaking hands. He moved his leg again, creating some friction, trying to quell the persistent arousal that refused to go away still. His eyes met Garrus’, and his breath caught in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about this later,” Shepard whispered, throat tight, “Unless...you feel like staying?” He leaned forward, rubbing himself again against the crotch of his pants, and managed a smirk. “You can tell me all about the shit you need. You know, I don’t know much about the technicalities of the Normandy. Why don’t you explain it to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus’ mandibles jittered, and his arm fell to his side. The display of his omni-tool faded away. “Sure.” He said with a nod. His voice cracked. How cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard nodded towards his bed, and Garrus understood. He walked slowly across the room and sat down on the edge. He sat with his legs close together, his hands clasped, but as Shepard rolled his chair over to him, he opened them, and tried to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EDI?” Shepard called as he lifted his leg and put his foot on the bed beside Garrus. “Lock my door, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Shepard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus looked down at Shepard’s leg, and when he looked back up, he nearly choked. Shepard had yanked his pants open at the fly and there he sat, lounging in the chair in front of Garrus, partially hooked over him, one arm supporting himself and the other across his body and between his legs. He was wet still, and as he dipped into his own arousal and drew the lubirication to his clit, Garrus leaned in.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Say something, Garrus,” Shepard whispered. He moved his middle finger in slow circles, and drew his tongue across his teeth inside. “Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The...canon.” Garrus muttered, “It’s a high impact gun, with condensed energy lasers, four barrels,” he looked between Shepard’s face and his hands, slowly back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard closed his eyes and rolled his head back. “Mm-hm.” His fingers moved faster, two now, rubbing himself in circles, dipping into his opening every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus put his elbows on his knees, and hid his face behind his hands. Only his eyes were visible now, icy blue, staring. Muffled, he continued, “Modified already by the seller. Takes less power and fires quicker, for the same damage output.” Shepard nodded, weakly. His attention was fading fast. His leg, pressing now against Garrus’ side, twitched, and his torso twitched with it. He let out a choked moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Shepard…” Garrus hissed between his teeth. The crotch of his armor was starting to feel a little cramped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard’s eyes fluttered open, and he whimpered. “Say it again. Say my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus leaned in closer and placed his hand on Shepard’s in the seat of his chair. He didn’t dare kiss him, or touch him anywhere else, just wanted to get close enough to hear his little whines, to smell his arousal, to share his breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shepard.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard’s leg jerked, and he turned his hand over, grasping Garrus’ tightly. He cursed and cursed, rolling his head, grinding his teeth. His whole body was tight and his insides ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus said it again, “Shepard,” and that was all it took. One more jerky movement, and he was over the moon. He came with a whine, and his frame quivered. It took half a minute before he was fully calmed down, and even then, he was still dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes slowly, and found himself staring into Garrus’. The Turian drew back just as slowly, letting go of the Commander’s hand as he did. They were both breathless, though Shepard was panting hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t listen to a word you said, by the way.” He said with a sleepy grin as he sat up in his chair. He wiped his hands on his pants and zipped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garrus shrugged. “I didn’t expect you to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>